My Hero Is You
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: (Rewrite of episode 35. Written in Rin's POV) "After watching my entire family get violently murdered before my eyes and getting left behind in a village full of people who hate me, I wondered one thing: why was I the only one who survived? What's the point of living if I'll be alone? At least, that's what I had thought before I met Lord Sesshomaru."


**_Disclaimer:__ Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _**

**_I always love rewatching ep 35 of Inuyasha. I just find Rin and Sesshy's first encounter so cute. And the more I watch it, the more hidden things I pick up on. Like how truly kind Sesshy was when he decided to use the tenseiga to save Rin. He didn't have to, but he did. Not only that, but he didn't even have to bother following her scent to where her body was, but yet again, he did. That was the start of that cute OTP's love story, and now I have rewritten it in Rin's POV, and added more feels than what I thought were possible. I know already people will be like "Well you make Rin seem so deep and crap. She's a child in this, and a child would never think like this!" TRUE. But it was easier to write this way so please bare with it. Enjoy and please leave a review if you have the time._**

**_Also, actual quotes from the anime in this may paraphrased to avoid copyright._**

* * *

_**~Rin POV (Prologue)~  
**_

_Why?_

That is the one word that has been playing in my mind for as long as I can remember since the worst night of my life. It lingers, but sometimes it disappears from my mind for a brief moment. Giving me a break from the torture and guilt I constantly feel these days. The guilt of being the only one who survived. But just when I think such thoughts are gone for good, they come back. As does that word. Why. Why does my conscience ask me such questions? I know I will never know the answers. And hearing such questions play through in my brain like a broken record just makes it harder to deal with the pain of living on. Such questions like:

Why_ am I here? Why was I the only one who survived? Mother and father, and all my brothers too...they were all violently murdered. I was the only one who came out of that horrible night alive. But...why?  
_

I don't know how to deal with such feelings. I'm only eight. I'm pretty sure what happened a few weeks ago was something a child like me was never supposed to see. But I did. Thieves, humans no less. Slaughtered my entire family right before my eyes as if it were nothing, leaving me all alone in this tiny broken down house with barely enough space to cook a proper meal for myself. I don't have any friends. And as I already said, my only family I had in this world is gone. I try to be a good girl to the other villagers living here, but ever since I saw my parents die, I've been unable to speak even so much as a word. That night not only took my loved ones from me, but my voice too. Now all the villagers hate me. I'm not sure if it's because they don't understand or if they just see me as a nuisance. Maybe they've wondered the same things I have.

_Why was I, a mere child, the only one who lived? _

I don't think I'll ever know why, unless I ever see those thieves again. But I hope to never see their horrifying faces ever again.

Well, enough sad talk. Thinking about what I lost and that night won't change anything, so let's move on.

Today was to be like any other day; go outside the village, get some food for supper, and come back. However, little do I know that soon, my fate will be changed forever.

_**~End prologue~**_

* * *

"Hey Rin! Rin, I'm calling you!" A loud voice from one of the older men in my village screamed at me the moment I exited my house that day.

I turn my head to look at the man, unable to respond to his cries. My throat still ached and I know that even if I parted my lips, no words would come. The man ran up to me, the usual glare he flashed at me each time we met across his face. He looked down on me as if I were a filthy insect. I could see the illogical anger in his cold eyes and they scared me. So I turned my head away, afraid to look into them any longer.

The man saw this and instantly took hold of my tattered kimono, "Hey, you look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I glanced back at him, my face pale but my expression showing no emotion. Inside, I was screaming with terror. But such terror now was nothing compared to what I experienced many nights ago. I didn't believe I would ever feel such fear again, no matter what this man did to me.

I was suddenly torn from my thoughts when the man's hand whacked me right across the cheek.

"Damn kid, listen to me! Some of the villagers have been complaining that they've seen you sneaking fish from the river. If I see you do it one more time, you're really gonna get it, understand?!"

Without warning, he threw me to the ground as if I were trash and stormed off, still spewing angry nonsense to himself. I sat up and coughed, dust from the ground still seeping into my lungs. I sighed when I turned my eyes back onto that man's back. He wasn't lying. I had secretly been stealing from the river that ran through our village the last few nights. Fish was the only food I could find since it was getting colder and there weren't many berries or fruit to be found in the forest that was located outside the village. It was either fish or starve. So I take it from the man's attitude I should just do the second thing. It would be easier on everyone, right?

I get back onto my feet and proceed back to wandering. I decided today that I would take a stroll through the forest just to get away from the village for a little while. If I was lucky, perhaps I would find some kind of edible herbs still growing there. At the very least, I could get out of the villagers hair for a while. Which was a definite good thing since I know that none of them would never like my presence there.

I left the village's border and found my way to the small forest. As I entered through the trees, I felt my cheek ache terribly. I groan and place a hand on the swollen spot. That man had hit me far harder than I had thought. Oh well. My getting beaten by the villagers wasn't anything new to me. It was actually a daily routine and had been since my family died.

I decide to ignore my cheek and continue on. Night would fall in just a few hours and I did not want to still be out once darkness fell. I scope around for a bit, looking by some trees and bushes for mushrooms and herbs but in the end, I come up empty. I bite my lip. I didn't wanna resort to stealing fish from the village's river again...not after what that man told me. But if I couldn't find anything here, I'd have no choice.

_There must be something..._I thought to myself as I unthinkingly push my way through some big bushes. I get a quick view through one of the openings in the bushes only to catch sight of a figure. Before I could complete my way through the plants, I jump back, out of instinct. I hadn't gotten a clear look of what it was but I know for sure that it was a person. I swallow hard, afraid it might be a bandit resting or something.

With a deep breath, I go over to a tree that was beside the bushes and slowly peak out. I catch a glimpse of the figure again but hide behind the tree before the person could notice me. My heart beat a thousand beats per second as I waited there, scared out of my wits. Eventually, I decide to stop being afraid and take a deep breath. I peak out farther from the tree so I can get a better look. I'm surprised at what I see before me.

A...demon. With long hair as white as snow. His head was turned away from me and it looked almost if he were unconscious. I take a step towards the demon and accidentally step on a branch. The demon instantly snapped his head towards me and let out the scariest growl I have ever heard in my life. I jump back, grabbing the tree bark in freight.

The demon's eyes glowed bright red for a moment before his expression suddenly softened. His eyes returned to gold and his fangs vanished. He still looked angry but his expression was far less scary now.

I look over the man from a distance and catch sight of several tears in his outfit as well as scratches, bruises and a little blood. This demon...had he been in a fight? He looked exhausted and quite hurt.

"What do you want, human?" The demon suddenly spoke, his voice much deeper than I expected it to be.

I wished to respond but knowing my voice would not return, I simply stared back at him; trembling in the spot I remained. The demon stared back at me for a moment before deciding to ignore me and rested his head back against what looked like fluff.

_Can't he move?_ I wondered, still looking him over from head to toe, despite the distance between us. I noticed the demon open his eyes again and shoot a glare back at me. I instantly turn and run. I had been glared at like that before, and last time it ended in watching the deaths of my parents and brothers. If humans did such things, who knows what a demon like him would do to me.

_Still though..._He was hurt. His face was stained with a mix of sweat and blood. If such a powerful looking creature such as him couldn't move, then he had to have been hurt bad.

I cease running and look back in the direction I came from. My conscious began to plague me with thoughts such as _If you were that injured, wouldn't you want someone to help you? _and _Are you really going to leave that _man there to die? I felt my heart clench inside my chest. My conscious was right. I couldn't just leave him there to die, could I? Even if he wasn't human, he was still a living creature, who felt pain just as much as anyone else.

I head back to the village to find it unusually quiet. I look around and see nobody outside. I then realize it was late afternoon. Most of the villagers were most likely inside their houses for the moment. With that thought in mind, I run over to the river. I think back to what that man had told me earlier. I shake the memory off and step into the cold water. I feel around for a few moments before I manage to catch a small fish. I smile lightly to myself, feeling quite accomplished of catching such a fish so quickly.

I jump out of the river and then grab the water canister from my home. I quickly fill it up and head back to the forest where the demon rested. After retracing my steps and stopping to pick up some small mushrooms from the ground on my way back, I finally return to the same tree where the demon laid. The demon opens his eyes back at me and watches quietly as I carefully set the canister and food within his reach. I look down for a moment before waiting for him to respond. When he didn't, I felt my heart clench worst than before and I turn sadly. Perhaps I shouldn't have gone to the trouble after all.

"Mind your own business, girl." His tone was as cold as ice as he finally spoke back to me, "Such gestures are wasted on me. I don't eat things like that."

I narrow my head and say nothing. Instead, I decide to just go back to the village for the night. Darkness had fallen by the time I returned home. Upon my entering into my house, I felt my stomach growl. Oh no...I had completely forgotten to get food for myself.

I peak outside to see some men sitting around and drinking. I decide to sneak by and pray they wouldn't notice what I was about to do. I managed to make it over to the river and catch two fish. One for my dinner and the other for the demon. I know he had told me he didn't eat human food but perhaps tomorrow he would change his mind.

However, just when I thought I was in the clear, a light from a lamp shined onto me while I still stood in the water. I look over with wide eyes to see five men, one of them being the man from earlier, glaring down on me.

"Rin!" The man from before shouted, "I knew it! You're doing it again!"

I drop the last fish I caught back into the water, scared for what was to come. And just as the man had promised, I did get punished for stealing fish again. As soon as I was pulled from the river, all five grown men surrounded me and began kicking me from all sides. The beating lasted five long minutes. By the end of it, every part of me ached terribly. Scratches covered my entire body and one of my teeth was gone. Not only that, but one of my eyes felt too painful to open. I say nothing to the men and wobble away into the night. As I walk away, I hear the men mumble things about me being a brat and a freeloading thief but I ignore it. I've heard it all before. Whatever they said about me had been said a million times by the other villagers. Such insults were nothing compared to the pain I had already endured.

**_~xXx~_**

The next morning, I woke up not feeling even the slightest bit better. The places where the men had kicked me still felt as if they had been hit with hammers and the inside of my mouth where my tooth used to be ached severely. My stomach also growled loud, reminding me that I had not eaten anything the day before. I paid no mind to it and decided to go check on that demon again. I was curious to see if he was still in pain or if he was feeling any better. Demons were supposed to heal quicker than humans, right? So maybe today he would be able to move again.

Before leaving the village, I stole a tiny bit of wheat from a nearby farmer's garden and ran before anyone could notice. It took longer to get to the forest than usual, seeing as how one of my legs felt as if it were sprained. I fought off the pain and after a half-hour, finally approached the area the man was. When I came up to him, the demon did not look at me. He kept his head turned away, even as I held out the wheat to him on a leaf.

"No thank you." Was all he said.

Desperate to get the demon to eat something so he could quickly get his strength back, I shoved the food at him again and managed to get out a little sound, "Eh!"

"I said no." The man snapped, his tone going away from its emotionless sound for a bit and taking on an annoyed one.

I let the wheat fall to my lap, feeling defeated. I could feel tears begin to bubble over as I stared down at the food. I had tried to do all I could for this demon. And he didn't seem to care. Just as the villagers didn't seem to care about me. I didn't expect any gratitude. I just wanted for the demon to eat and feel better. Then, at least one of us would be okay. At least one of us could end our suffering. I was stuck with mine, but as soon as this demon healed, he'd be good as new. I felt somewhat envious of this man.

That was when the guilty thoughts of being the only survivor of my family began to plague me again. Why was I alive if this was how it was going to be? What's the point in living if the people around me hate me or see me as only troubling them? I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially those villagers. I wonder if things would have just been better if I would have fallen along with my brothers and parents...

"Where did you get those bruises, girl?"

My complete attention was instantly pulled back onto the male demon. I looked at him, the shock from his response apparent all over my battered face.I could feel my body begin to shake when I saw the demon glance over at me for a moment.

"..You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to."

My heart instantly skipped a beat. My cheeks burned red and small tears formed in the corner of the one eye I was able to keep open.

That was...the very first time anyone had shown even the slightest bit of kindness to me since the tragedy. All the other humans I knew had been cruel, but this man. This DEMON...he seemed...far nicer than any of those humans I knew. I wasn't able to tell by looking at him, but the words he spoke, the way he spoke them, and the gentle expression on his face that to some probably just looked as a blank expression...he was different than the others. Much different.

"...Hee!" Unable to control my welling up happiness at his simple question, I let out the biggest grin I could manage, even showing the space between my teeth in the process.

The demon looked completely over at me, "What are you giggling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I was just curious."

I pushed the food closer to him before standing up, the smile on my face growing a bit. I bowed to him before running off happily in the direction I had came from. Perhaps I had spoke too soon when I assumed what I did before. If a demon like him was that kind, perhaps other demons were nicer than the humans I knew as well. With that thought repeating over in my head, I skipped happily back to my home.

* * *

_**~xXx~**_

On my way back to the village, I never thought life would through another curve ball of horror my way. The simple gesture of the demon's had put my mind in an utterly ecstatic mood so I didn't bother to worry or think about anything else. However, that short-lived happiness of mine went south the moment I approached the run-down shack that was my house.

I was just about to step inside when I caught sight of a figure. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my smile fell instantly. The shadowy shape turned around, revealing a filthy looking man who I'd never seen before. Dirt covered every inch of him, and one of his eyes had a scar on it. I swallowed a lump that had been forming in my throat and tried to hide part of myself behind the other side of the door. The man's mouth quirked upward into a dominant smile at my actions.

"What, is this your house, kid?"

I could do nothing more than simply nod in response.

The stranger opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly, outside the cries of vicious animals echoed throughout the entire village. Screams of all the people living here soon followed. The man darted past me without warning and made a move to jump in the small lake outside my home. Meanwhile, I glanced outside to see something so utterly nerve-wrecking, something so terrible that a child should never have to witness. There were wolves. Many wolves, attacking and tearing at every one of the villagers flesh as they tried to escape their killers. They all fell within seconds of getting bit and more wolves appeared to have their meal. My hazel eyes looked back to the strange man I didn't know. He made a move to dive into the water when suddenly, a tornado appeared. I jumped back inside my house for a moment until I felt the wind from the tornado cease. From it appeared another man who wore fur all over his body. His hair was jet black and tied back into a ponytail. His eyes the color of the water that the other man wished to disappear into.

Upon seeing the guy appear from the wind, the strange man fell to his knees and began bowing as if to beg for his life, "K-Koga, please! I-"

It was then that the man with black hair jumped in, his voice deep and cruelly confident, "I believe you have something that is mine. Give it back." He ordered.

The man anxiously nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small purple stone that seemed to have a little glow to it. The black haired man swiftly grabbed it and turned his back to the other guy before smirking, "Alright. That's taken care of."

"Wait, you mean you're going to let me live, Koga?!" The stranger cried happily before bowing, "Thank you so much!" He didn't know how misunderstood he really was.

With the snap of his wrist, the man with black hair through what looked like red blades into the air; which flew straight into the other man's chest, effectively killing him, "Heh, thanks. I would have forgotten if you hadn't brought it up." The wolf man spoke in dark amusement.

I felt my stomach do summer-salts at the horrors that had just occurred before me. My knees turned to jelly as I tripped backwards onto the floor of my home. I could feel fear begin to eat away at me as I sat there, still hearing the terrible screams of the remaining villagers outside mixed with the murderous growls of the animals slaughtering them. There were so many wolves out there, including that man with the dark hair. It seemed their mission was to destroy the entire village. Which means, they would surely come for me soon.

Hot tears brimmed in the corners of my eyes. No. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to be eaten by those wolves. While it was true that I had thought it would be better if I died earlier on, but now that I was caught in yet another situation between life and death, I realized one thing for certain: I wanted to live.

_"Where did you get those bruises, girl?"_

My eyes widened incredibly when I saw the face of that demon flash in my mind.

_"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." _

My heart stopped for a brief moment. I bit my lower lip as my bangs fell over my tear-stained eyes. I wanted to live. I desperately wanted to survive. I couldn't defend myself against those wolves though. But perhaps that demon...

Jumping up, I took a few deep breaths and decided: I would go to that demon. Surely, he had to be healed by now. Taking on these wolves would be no difficult task for him. While I knew it was selfish of me to want his protection, I could think of nothing else to do but follow my instincts. I took one more breath before dashing as fast as I could out of my house and towards the forest. Little did I know, that several wolves had spotted man and soon gave chase.

* * *

_**~xXx~**_

I had managed to make it back to the forest. However, behind me trailed the forms of five wolves wanting my blood. My battered leg still ached terribly, making it very difficult to continue running. My chest also hurt extremely, my quickly pounding heart unable to keep up with my actions. I was just about to approach the center of the forest when my injured foot caught on a stone. I let out a gasp and fell to the ground. I heard the wolves growl from inches behind me. Though I didn't wish to, I shot a look at the wolves; feeling far more horrified than I had the night my family got killed.

The form of that white-haired demon flashed into my head one more time as I felt all the wolves fangs connect with my arms and legs. As each one of them tore away into my skin and pain shot through my entire being, tears streamed from my eyes and my voice that I had lost for several weeks returned to me in loud plea-filled screams.

My mind began to fade as I felt blood pour out of me in large amounts. Eventually, I could no longer gather the strength to even scream or cry over the fact that I was being eaten alive. The world around me turned silent and dark as I felt my vision die. I no longer felt any pain or fear. Nor did I feel sad or concern. I felt nothing as I gave into my fate.

One of the wolves tore away at my hair tie, ripping my strands into a tangled mess. A few of the others continued to eat away at what was left on my small bones. As I felt my heart finally die down to a very slow pace of only a few beats per minute, the face of the demon rose in my mind one last time. His poker-face, his white hair, his golden eyes. Though my senses were all destroyed now, I could picture him so very clearly in my brain. I noticed his lips move and heard his voice so clear, as if he were speaking right into my ear,

_"Where did you get those bruises...?"_

I felt one tear slip from one of my eyes as his voice and image faded into nothing. At last, my heart finally stopped beating. All the life flew out of me with the gently blowing wind when the wolves ceased eating away at me. I hadn't wanted to die. But I couldn't get to that demon in time, so it was my own fault. In the very least, I was happy to have met him in that short time before my death. That was the one and only thing I was thankful for.

* * *

_**~xXx~**_

"...aru, who is this girl...marks all over her..."

"...shall perform...another test with tenseiga..."

-SLASH!-

"...Lord Sesshomaru, it healed her!"

Hm? How strange, I thought. For the longest time, I felt completely lifeless. All feeling of any kind had left my dead body and the only thing I knew was that I had been devoured alive by those scary wolves. However, now, I was beginning to feel again. My heart...it was beating once more. How? I know it had stopped. I had lost so much blood and endured so much agony. I know I had died. Yet, my heart was pounding like new and my body felt completely restored. As if it had never been battered and beat up in the first place.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger, I somehow managed to open the eyes I thought would be forever closed. My vision was quite blurry as my hazel orbs were hit with the brightness of the sun hanging overhead, down through the forest's trees. However, after a moment, my eyes adjusted and before I could say anything, I was looking straight up into the face of that demon I had met a few days ago. His expression was still blank, yet there was a hint of...for lack of a better word, surprise, in his golden circles.

...What? I died. How was I looking back into those memorizing eyes of that handsome yokai again? I was sure I hadn't gotten close to where he had been laying when the wolves attacked me. So how was it that he was here now? Had he come looking for me?

I was broken away from my confusion when I heard something horribly obnoxious screech from beside where I was. It sounded like a very ill animal at first sound. I turned my attention in the direction of the cry to see yet another demon standing there, but he was far smaller than the other one. This demon was a sickly greenish color, with eyes the size of large rocks. His mouth was an awkward shape. He also wore a peculiar outfit that reminded me somewhat of a monk's. The creature also carried an odd staff that had two faces carved into the top.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure it was okay to revive this human child?" The green yokai screeched, making my ears hurt violently for a moment.

When I suddenly felt myself be assisted back onto my feet by the white-haired demon, I looked up at his tall figure that stood over me for only a second before he turned and proceeded to walk away. How odd. That green demon had just said 'revive'. Is that what had happened? Had that poker-faced yokai somehow brought me back to life? But why? What was there to gain by saving me?

I turned to ask the green demon but as soon as he noticed the other demon leaving, he too began leaving. I stood there for a moment, my eyes still glued to the back of the white-haired demon. Without telling my legs to, I began following him, not mumbling a word. I ended up leaving the forest with the two demons, when suddenly, my savior turned his head towards me and spoke,

"You. Why are you following me?"

When his question finally registered itself into my brain, I snapped out of the trance I had been in. My cheeks darkened a bit when I realized I wasn't sure how to answer that. Why HAD I followed him?

Suddenly, the other demon shouted at me, which caused me to jump in surprise, "You idiot human! You answer my lord when he speaks to you!"

I began to sweat a little bit, anxiety returning to me. I really didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what I wanted from this demon either. My body just moved on its own. Perhaps I just wanted to thank the demon for saving me?

"U-Um..." I swallowed hard in order to build my confidence when speaking to the cold-looking yokai, "T...Thank you very much for saving me." I quickly bowed in gratefulness. I waited to raise my head, thinking the demon would say something, but when he didn't, I felt even more nervous. Had I done or said something wrong?

I was just about to peak up at him when the demon rose his voice,

"...You finally spoke."

My head shot up, my eyes locking right back onto his. I felt my cheeks darken a bit more when I noticed that, like I had been doing with him; his attention was completely on only me and nothing else.

"You had no voice until now." The demon looked away from me, making me feel slightly disappointed.

"U-Um, yes. I had lost my voice a few weeks ago due to, um..." The air around us returned to being awkward and my eyes dropped back to my bare feet. I could think of nothing more to say. I had thanked him. What else was there? I wanted to talk to him more but I had no clue as to how. Plus, I got the feeling this demon wasn't the idle chatter type.

I felt my existence be ignored when I heard the imp demon speak to his so called 'lord', "Let us be off, Lord Sesshomaru! You shouldn't have to waste any more of your precious time with this human."

Ouch. That little demon certainly didn't hold back when he spoke. Had I really just been 'wasting his time'? If that were the case, wouldn't he have not bothered to revive me?

I rose my head and watched as the green demon got onto a two-headed creature I had never seen before. It had muzzles over its mouths, giving it a quite disturbing appearance. I assumed it must be their traveling companion or rather, their way of getting to and from places.

When I noticed the taller demon turn as if he were going to climb onto the creature, I felt my heart jump a bit. I clenched my chest tightly, forcing a hurt smile. My expression went unnoticed when the man climbed onto the back of the two-headed thing. He took hold of the bridle, readying to ride off on it. However, the yokai shot another glance over at me, his yellow eyes showing something in them I could not recognize.

"...The village was slaughtered by those same wolves that attacked you." He spoke frankly, as if I wasn't already aware of this.

I simply nodded, my fake smile fading slightly. I wasn't sure why he was bothering even to say anything more to me since it appeared he planned to leave at any moment.

The man looked away once again, but still spoke to me, "How old are you, human?"

"I-I'm eight..." I mumbled shyly.

The imp demon looked back over at me. Though he acted as if he were whispering to the other demon, I could hear every word he said clearly, "Humans are especially weak at such a young age, my lord. Reviving a helpless child like her was pointless."

Again, ouch. That imp thing apparently never learned what manners were.

"You have no where to go, do you." The yokai suddenly stated, his tone no longer that of questioning, but more of what sounded like...pity.

When I stopped and thought about it, I didn't. Not anymore. Those wolves had killed every person in that village. What point would there be for me to go back? Any food there was probably gone by now as well. I had been feeling lonely for weeks, so living by myself was nothing new for me, but...going back to a village where not another soul resided would be even worst.

I turned my focus back onto the handsome male. He didn't seem to have a lot of traveling companions; just that annoying imp and the somewhat cute two-headed animal. A crazy thought popped into my mind, but I know it was too selfish a question to ask. I'm sure I had already been enough of a burden to this yokai. He had gone through to the trouble of finding my body and restoring it to life. While I didn't know why, I know it wouldn't be right to ask for anything more. Perhaps he just saw reviving me as a way of repaying me for when I tried to give him food while injured. Still, he was right. I had no home to return to. I didn't want to be left alone. I didn't want to go live in another village with humans either. This demon was very kind, though I know to most he wouldn't seem like it. If there was one place I would want to live now, it would be by his side. But like I already said, the thought was far too selfish.

Far. Far too selfish.

_But I don't want to be alone anymore._

"Demon-sama..." My mouth was speaking on its own. My brain no longer had any control over what I was about to say.

The yokai turned his full attention back on me as I hid my eyes behind my long bangs. I began playing with the sleeves of my kimono, feeling both embarrassed and anxious.

"May I..." I began but stopped to bite my lip. I took a breath and opened my mouth again to finish what I was saying. The words hung on the edge of my tongue but my lips trembled fearfully, wondering if I should really make my thoughts heard. My grip on my kimono tightened as I lifted my head and just gave into my own desire, "May I please accompany you, demon-sama?!" You could tell by just my shaky tone that I was a nervous-wreck.

When the imp heard my plea, rage erupted from him like lava from a volcano, "WHAT?! HOW COULD A FILTHY HUMAN LIKE YOU, EVEN ASK SUCH A RIDICULOUS-"

I felt myself begin to crumble away and screamed out in response to the imp, "Please! Y-You're right, I don't have anywhere to go. My parents are gone and I don't want to be alone anymore..." Tears begin to bubble over again as my face paled from the desperation that was driving me. I know it was selfish, what I was doing. I couldn't help it though. Ever since I had met this demon, he had shown me a form of kindness that no one else had since my family died. If there was even a glimmer of hope at the end of this dark tunnel, I had to try. It wasn't just because I didn't want to be by myself. There was something about this demon that made me want to follow him. Follow him like that imp servant seemed to. The white-haired demon had saved my life. That alone was enough reason to want to follow and serve him. To repay him. There were two reasons as to why I wanted to go with him.

"You stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru has no need for a child like you to tag along with us. We are on a serious mission that is none of your business and you would only get in the way!" The imp shouted, veins all over his face.

At hearing the terms 'you would only get in the way', I felt my desperation take over again and speak for me, "But that's just it! I swear I won't get in your way! I'll serve you, I'll do whatever you want! Please, demon-sama...please allow me to follow you!"

The imp let out a hardy laugh and shook his head at me, "You fool. Lord Sesshomaru already has more than enough servants. He certainly doesn't need you-" But the small demon was cut off when the man who was known as Sesshomaru jumped in.

"What is your reason, girl?"

"My reason?" I looked down for a moment before speaking the honest truth, "I don't want to go live in a place with more humans. I would rather live with demons. To me, humans are far more despicable than demons are."

For only a split second, I saw the dog yokai flinch in shock. After a moment, he spoke again, "Very well."

Both the imp and I looked equally shocked by the fact that he had agreed so easily; and the imp was the first to show it, "But, my lord! You can't be ser-"

It was then that I saw a glare come over the white-haired demon's usually stoic face, "Be silent, Jaken."

The imp instantly shut up as he was ordered.

Meanwhile, I was struck silent as well. When I didn't answer, the demon looked back at me impatiently,

"Aren't you coming, human?"

Like earlier, my legs moved on their own and I started over towards the two-headed creature. When I approached its feet, I froze in place, awestruck by the form of the handsome demon up close.

"Your name." He suddenly demanded.

"R-Rin, my lord..." For some reason, I felt it very important to label him in the same respect that the imp did.

"Sesshomaru." Was all the demon said before he held out a hand towards me.

My eyes sparkled incredibly, his reflection shining in my brown eyes. Without thinking, I reached up and took his hand which was at least three times bigger than mine. With the swift pull of his arm, I was lifted onto the back of the two-headed animal. I noticed Sesshomaru take hold of the reigns again and this time, he did slap them down. To my surprise, the animal lifted into the sky and began flying.

"Woah!" I shouted, unable to control myself as I looked down at the ground that was getting smaller and smaller from sight as we were lifted upwards, "This is amazing! I can't believe it; we're actually flying!"

The imp glared back at me and shouted into my ear, "Be quiet, you fool! If you're going to be traveling with us, learn to calm yourself!"

I let out a nervous giggle and smiled from ear-to-ear, "Oh, sorry." I then realized I didn't yet know what to call the imp, "By the way, what's your name, imp-san?"

"It's Jaken! Master Jaken to you!" He shouted, furious over the fact that I hadn't used formal terms with him.

I giggled again. While this Jaken seemed very annoying, he was quite funny. This Lord Sesshomaru was also very kind and admirable. This group seemed quite interesting, to say the least.

"Rin," For the first time, my name tripped off Lord Sesshomaru's tongue, which gave me a secret pleasure. I looked over my shoulder at him with a happy grin, already thrilled beyond words that I was traveling with them, "I will allow you travel with me, but if you burden my mission in any way, then I assure you..."

Before he could finish, I nodded in perfect understanding; the big grin never fading in the slightest, "Yes, my lord! I promise I will not get in the way whatsoever."

Sesshomaru said nothing more and looked back in the direction we were flying.

While I didn't know what the future held for me, and though I didn't know Sesshomaru-sama that well yet; I was very thankful he had revived me. Because of him, I had a new life and at last, a place I could truly call my home.

* * *

_**Author's Comments: I apologize for any OOC-ness and rushed parts. I tried my best.  
**_

_**Please leave a review if you have the time. It helps me out a lot.  
**_


End file.
